lastgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Manager
(real name unknown) was the manager of a baseball club that Kei Souma was a member of in high school. He was implied to have a crush on her, but she began dating another member of the club, Makoto. This caused Souma his "trauma" and became one of the reasons for him running away to Tokyo. Appearance She is a young woman with an average build, seen with freckles and often, a bright smile. She has light-colored eyes and straight black hair that she wears in a bobbed-hairstyle which is chin-length. She has straight bangs that cover her forehead. When she was in high school, she had long hair which she wore in two pigtails, laid on her shoulders. Personality She was seen being very soft-spoken, kind, considerate and caring towards everyone. As the manager of the small baseball club, she was supportive, dependable and always thought about others.Last Game manga: Game.15, page 29 She was very passionate about baseball as well and was very excited about an amazing baseball match.Last Game manga: Game.15, page 31 When Souma met his old friends again after coming back to the countryside, was seen being cheerful and kind just like before. She was also happy seeing Souma after a long time. Background She was a student at the same school as Kei Souma in high school and the manager of the small baseball club. She constantly supported and helped all the members, Souma included, even after club activities had finished. Though Souma initially was the one who was supposed to play a match, he got food poisoned and Makoto played in his stead. They won the match, and after that, Makoto revealed that he had started dating Manager, much to Souma's shock. Plot Manager was seen with her boyfriend, surprised to see Souma after he came back to the countryside with the Astronomy Club after a long time. She stated that he changed very much but was happy to see him again. They came again to visit Souma again as they had wanted to share some meat to the guest Souma's mother had given them but everyone had already left, Souma excluded. Though Souma explained he had already given them corn, both of them felt like his friends were their friends as well and proceeded to talk about how they wanted to hear about his stories from Tokyo, which made Souma smile. Relationships Makoto She always supported Makoto after school and cared for him. She thought he was really nice and very amazing considering how he always worked really hard during the trainings. She confessed to him after the last baseball game match in their senior year and became a couple. She thought he was unbelievable in that game which is why she became excited whenever thinking about it. They have been dating for a year now and have a very loving relationship. Manager still thinks that Makoto's aura is, and will always be number one for her.Last Game manga: Game.28, page 23 Kei Souma She was really kind and supportive of Souma in high school. She constantly helped him during club practices and always believed in and encouraged him that he would be able to play in a game one day. Due to that, it was heavily implied that Souma had started to like her, but by that time she had started dating Makoto. Souma then realized that he was not the only guy she had been caring for. When Souma met her and Makoto after a while, she said that she almost didn't recognize Souma due to becoming much more eye-catching and fashionable after going to Tokyo, but still preferred Makoto's aura. Despite that, she considers Souma as a very good friend. Like Makoto, she says that his friends are her friends as well. She was surprised but happy to see Souma smiling after a long time to which she asked if something good had happened.Last Game manga: Game.30, pages 16-17 Gallery Manager Past.jpg|Manager when she attended high school. Makoto and Manager.png|Manager and Makoto smiling at Souma. Trivia *She heavily resembles Mikoto Kujou in appearance. In adulthood, Mikoto even has exactly the same hairstyle as her. Quotes *"If there's anything I can do for you, just tell me! Don't give up! I believe you can play in a game one day!" (Manager, to Souma) *"Gee... My heart starts to beat faster when I think of that game!" (About a baseball game) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters